Sakura no Ki ni Narou
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Sakura no Ki ni Narou (桜の木になろう) ; Release Date : 2011.02.16 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-90081~82 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-81~82 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90083~84 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-83~84 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1104 (Theater Edition, CD Only) / ￥1,000 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Sakura no Ki ni Narou (桜の木になろう) / Senbatsu # Guuzen no Juujiro (偶然の十字路) / Undergirls # #* (Type-A) Kiss Made 100 Mile (キスまで100マイル) #* (Type-B) Area K (エリアK) # Sakura no Ki ni Narou (off-vocal) # Guuzen no Juujiro (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Kiss made no 100 Mile (off-vocal) #* (Type-K) Area K (off-vocal) ; DVD # Sakura no Ki ni Narou Music Video # Guuzen no Juujiro Music Video # #* (Type-A) Kiss Made 100 Mile Music Video #* (Type-B) Area K Music Video # #* (Type-A) Bonus Movie: Serious Private-Clothes Fashion Check (Type-A) #* (Type-B) Bonus Movie: Serious Private-Clothes Fashion Check (Type-B) Theater Edition Details ; CD # Sakura no Ki ni Narou # Guuzen no Juujiro # Ougon Center (黄金センター) / Kenkyuusei # Sakura no Ki ni Narou (off-vocal) # Guuzen no Juujiro (off-vocal) # Ougon Center (off-vocal) Included Members '"Sakura no Ki ni Narou"' ★ Senbatsu (16 Members) (Im Yoona Center (in bold) * Team A: Bang Minah, Cho Miyeon, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Kim Chungha, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong '"Guuzen no Juujiro"' Undergirls (アンダーガールズ) (18 Members) (Kim Seolhyun & Lee Kaeun Centers) * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Kim Jiho, Kim Sojung, Oh Seunghee * Team K: Choi Yuna, Hirai Momo, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Chanmi, Lee Kaeun * Team B: Han Dong, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina, Yoo Jeongyeon * Kenkyuusei: Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Kim Jisoo, Kim Seolhyun '"Kiss Made 100 Mile"' (5 Members) (Kang Seulgi Center) * Team A: Kim Jiho, Kim Sojung * Team K: Lee Kaeun, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Kang Seulgi '"Area K"' (16 Members) (Hyun Seunghee Center) * Team A: Euna Kim, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Kim Bora, Kim Jiho, Oh Seunghee, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jung Wheein * Team B: Im Nayeon, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Lee Yoobin, Park Chorong * Kenkyuusei: Jung Haerim, Kim Sohee '"Ougon Center"' Kenkyuusei (研究生) (26 Members) (Kim Seolhyun Center) * Kenkyuusei: Baek Yebin, Chang Seungyeon, Cho Haseul, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Ha Sooyoung, Hwang Eunbi, Jang Sojin, Jang Yeeun, Jeon Soyeon, Ji Suyeon, Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Ki Heehyun, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jennie, Kim Jisoo, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Yewon, Liu Xiening, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Oh Hayoung, Park Jiwon, Son Naeun, Yoon Chaekyung General Information Sakura no Ki ni Narou is the 20th single released by AKB48 (22th Overall). The first single of 2011 will be yet another sakura-themed song (桜ソング), with it's main topic being about graduation (卒業ソング). The new graduation-themed song is said to have a completely different feel to the other graduation sakura songs (10nen Zakura, Sakura no Hanabiratachi (+ 2008) and Sakura no Shiori). Trivia * First senbatsu of Kim Chungha. * After Chance no Junban, this single comes back with the same release pattern Beginner introduced of 2 Limited Editions and 2 Regular Editions, with the National Handshaking Events being part of the Limited Editions only. * Single was released exactly 1 year after Sakura no Shiori. * Following Chance no Junban, the theater edition included once again a new song. brining the total of new songs included in this single to five. This new song was once again a Kenkyuusei original Song. * Once again, recognized artists were in charge of the artwork for the single, the covers of the single were designed by the recognized design artist Morimoto Chie (森本千絵) while the PV was directed by the famous director Koreda Hirokazu (是枝裕和). * Single was originally planned to have a 21-nin Senbatsu, but was changed later on to the same 16-nin Senbatsu used for Beginner. * Second AKB48 Single to ship 1,000,000 copies * Outsold Beginner's first week * Sold 655,344 copies on its first day of release, which is the most that any artist has sold in a single day until Everyday, Katyusha since Oricon started reporting daily sales in March 2009. * The second AKB48 single to sell 1,000,000 copies, the first being Beginner. * "Sakura no Ki ni Narou" was N-TV Drama "Sakura Kara no Tegami ~AKB48 sorezore no Sotsugyou Monogatari~" Theme Song Category: AKB48 Singles